


impure rain

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, tegomasu rain angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: The only thing hotter than wet Shige is wet, angry Shige.





	impure rain

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Massu, you know this is against the rules,” Tegoshi says carefully, twisting the handle of the shower head between his hands. “We’re not supposed to do people we know.”

“But they’re so meant to be,” Massu protests. “The world won’t be right until they’re together.”

Everyone thinks Tegoshi is the one who controls it, but as Massu frowns, his partner in crime can only sigh as the clouds are already starting to gather.

*

“Oh,” Koyama says, stopping in the middle of the street to look up. “It’s raining.”

A fat raindrop hits him right in the eye, and he cringes as he blinks and focuses on his afternoon companion.

“Did you bring an umbrella, Shige?”

He already knows the answer even before Shige shakes his head. Shige’s hair swishes from side to side, quickly becoming weighed down by the raindrops that accumulate. Koyama watches, mesmerized by the sight. Shige is already good-looking, but the added water makes him look _better_.

Koyama feels his neck getting warm as he resolves to look away. Those are the kinds of thoughts that should only surface when he’s alone.

“Ugh,” Shige grumbles, glaring at the sky without making the same mistake Koyama did. “I _hate_ being wet.”

A consolation was on the tip of Koyama’s tongue, but then Shige turns the glare to _him_ and the only thing hotter than wet Shige is wet, _angry_ Shige.

“We should… seek shelter,” Koyama gets out, gulping at the arousing vision before his eyes. He’s surprised his skin isn’t sizzling where the rain hits it.

Shige nods, his hair flying into his face, and he rushes to push it back, even more aggravated than before. The streets are deserted by now, blurred in the distance by the rain that pounds harder, leaving only Koyama and Shige standing just a few feet apart, completely soaked within seconds.

Koyama’s knocked off-balance as Shige bumps past him, and his arm automatically reaches out to grab Shige’s. He’s on the receiving end of a pretty nasty look for it, but that just makes it easier to pull Shige towards him and press their wet lips together.

Raindrops streak down his face, hair plastered to his forehead, but he’s solely focused on Shige’s unmoving lips, slowly pulling back when he doesn’t get a reaction. Opening his eyes has never before been more terrifying, but curiously gets the best of him and he peeks through one single lid to see for himself.

Shige’s stone frozen, like paralyzing ice was falling instead of rain, eyes wide despite the water pouring down around them. Koyama feels like running away but he can’t move, just as affected from the lingering tingle on his lips.

Then he’s swept off his feet, literally as his back meets hard brick and the discomfort of his wet clothes is multiplied by friction. None of that matters, though, because Shige’s mouth is on his, hot tongue licking its way in and the rain on his face is joined by a warm tear of happiness.

“Shige,” he breathes between kisses. “Shige, Shige, Shige.”

“ _What_ ,” Shige replies, clearly annoyed, and Koyama just giggles. “Don’t say my name so much.”

“Shige,” Koyama says again, this time facetiously. “Shige, Shige Shi-”

He’s cut off by Shige’s tongue, his breath stolen by the kiss and a firm rock of Shige’s body against his. Now the main discomfort involving his clothes is that they’re still on, too much separating them from being skin to skin with only the rain between them. He can’t take it one second longer and fumbles with Shige’s belt, then his own, unfastening buttons and pulling down zippers until he feels raindrops prickling the sensitive tip of his erection.

Shige gasps into his mouth and moves closer, seeking out the touch. Koyama’s fingers curl automatically around his length, squeezing as Shige pushes through them, and knowing that Shige’s moaning and shuddering because of _him_ has him even more turned on.

He can’t speak with Shige in his mouth, nor does he want to break their kiss, so he uses his free hand to grab Shige’s left wrist and urge Shige to touch him. Shige jumps when he first makes contact with Koyama’s cock, which twitches at the touch, but then he seems to figure it out and takes him properly in hand.

Koyama groans outright as Shige strokes him, mimicking the actions on Shige and soon they’re panting into each other’s mouths, clutching onto each other with their arms that aren’t occupied. Kissing becomes an afterthought and Shige tears his mouth away, burying his face in Koyama’s neck, and Koyama tosses his head back to give Shige more access to nip at the sensitive skin there.

“Shige,” Koyama whispers, and Shige moans as he releases over Koyama’s fingers. His body trembles but his hand is still going strong, pulling Koyama off until the latter pulses and comes with a shrill cry.

“When you say my name,” Shige says, breathlessly, “I think about you saying it like this.”

Koyama grins. “I’ll say it even more now.”

*

“Happy?” Tegoshi asks, rubbing his eyes as hard as he can. It will take a _long_ time to unsee what he just saw.

Massu doesn’t have to answer, because as Koyama and Shige kiss below them, the clouds disperse and out comes the sun.


End file.
